Midnight Sun
by Firehawk242
Summary: It's fall and Stella doesn't like how the days keep getting shorter. So she does something about it. Weirdness ensues.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Please direct any and all questions about this story to whatever part of my brain handles complete and utter weirdness. The rest of me has no clue how this story came to be. All I know is that season five's version of Stella was involved.**

The sun was setting on an early fall day in Gardenia. The Winx had gone to the beach for one last day of sun and fun before it got too cold, but now it was getting dark.

"Come on Stel, time to pack it in." Bloom said. "It's getting late."

"But... It's not even eight o' clock yet!" Stella complained. "The sun shouldn't be going down yet!"

"Stella, it's October." Bloom said. "The sun goes down earlier in the fall."

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to be going down yet!"

"Ummm... Yes it is?" Bloom stared at her friend awkwardly. Were they really having this conversation?

"No it's not!"

"Stella, the sun comes up and goes down exactly when it's supposed to, every day. I don't think today's any different."

"I still say it shouldn't be going down yet."

"You can say that all you want, it's not going to change anything." Bloom picked up her towel. "Now come on, let's go home."

"Or maybe I can change it..." Stella muttered. She went and helped everyone pack, but an idea was forming in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>The next day Bloom woke up to the bright rays of the sun. She squinted and rolled over, wondering why her alarm clock hadn't woken her. It was six o' clock, it should have- Wait, what?<p>

Bloom burst out of bed and rushed to the window. It looked like it was noon! Maybe her clock was broken? She pulled out her phone to double check. The phone said the same thing. Six o' clock. In the morning. In October. The sun shouldn't even be up yet! What was going on here?

Bloom rushed downstairs. Love and Pet wasn't open yet, but all the Winx were already there. Everyone but Stella that is. "Where's Stella?" Bloom asked.

"On the roof." Tecna said.

"She's completely lost it." Musa said. "And I thought the cabbage dress was the worst of it."

"She keeps ranting about 'watching the whole world sunburn' or something like that." Aisha said.

"She's certainly not herself." Flora said.

"Did you try talking to her?" Bloom asked.

"We did, but it didn't work." Flora said.

"Did I mention that she's completely lost her crackers?" Musa asked. "Because she's completely and totally lost her crackers."

"Musa, I'm pretty sure the expression is 'lost her marbles'." Aisha said. "But yes, she's lost her marbles."

"Whatever, she's lost it."

"Okay then, maybe I should try." Bloom said.

"Good luck." Tecna offered.

* * *

><p>Bloom stepped out of the store in her Sirenix form. She quickly fluttered her way up to the roof of Love and Pet. Stella was dancing across it with a deranged look on her face, ranting and raving.<p>

"Haha, take that Fall! Take that sun! Now it's day forever! Haha!"

Bloom stared at the girl. She knew Stella had been a little... unstable... lately, but this was something else. She really had lost her marbles. "Stella?"

"Oh Bloom, isn't it wonderful? Now the sun will never go down! It'll be day forever!" She laughed maniacally, spinning with a giddy joy.

"Ooookay then." Bloom said. "Stella, please let the sun go back to the way it was."

"No! Why would I do that? If I do then the Fall Conspiracy wins!"

"Fall Conspiracy?"

"You don't know?" Stella's eye twitched. "Or maybe..."

"Stella...?" Bloom took a step back from her friend. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not crazy! You're crazy! You're one of them! You're part of the conspiracy! Get away! Get away!"

"...What." Bloom's brain simply refused to process this.

"You're one of them! Just like all the others! You hate sunlight! You're vampires!"

"...As long as I'm not a Twilight vampire." Bloom muttered. "Stella, I like the sun, really, I do, but it's fall! Summer is over! Let the sun go."

"Never!"

"Okay then. Maybe Miss Faragonda can help." Bloom went back inside.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Flora asked.<p>

"No." Bloom said. "I'm going to call Faragonda, maybe she can solve this." She opened up the communication program on the computer.

"Bloom!" Faragonda's voice came from the screen. "What a surprise! How are you girls?"

"Um, well, that's why I'm calling." Bloom said. "You see, Stella's gone a little..."

"Stark raving mad?" Musa offered.

"Completely insane?" Aisha said.

"Mentally non-functional." Tecna said.

"Yeah. She didn't like the sun going down earlier, so now it's day all the time."

"I see." Faragonda said. "I suggest you ask Amore. Pixies can generally help in these situations."

"Thank you Miss Faragonda!" Bloom turned off the computer. "Now we just have to get Amore."

"Well, I guess we're going to Pixie Village." Aisha said.

* * *

><p>(On trip to Pixie Village later...)<p>

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Amore said. "It's not a dark spell or a curse, she's perfectly fine."

"She's kept the sun up for eighteen hours straight." Musa said. "The last thing she is is fine."

Tecna glanced up from her phone where she was busy conducting calculations. "Maybe it's not dark magic that's causing this, but too much light magic!"

"That might actually explain it." Bloom said. "Stella's been having a harder and harder time controlling herself as we've gotten stronger."

"So the solution is simple." Tecna said. "We just need some dark magic to balance her out a bit."

Three figures burst into view in a cloud of snowflakes.

"Oh good, perfect timing." Bloom said.

"You!" A woman yelled. Her long white hair contrasted starkly with her bright red skin.

"Ouch." Bloom said. "Is that all sunburn Icy? Not a good look for you."

"Make the sun go away!" Icy wailed.

"Actually, you're just in time to help us with that." Musa said. "Darcy?"

"Yes?" She at least had made it through mostly unscathed by using her own powers to block out part of the sun.

"We need you to curse Stella." Tecna said.

"What?"

"Exactly what I just said. We need you to curse her. She's on the roof." Tecna pointed at the now dancing Stella.

"What kind of curse?" Darcy asked, suspicious.

"Something involving darkness. Beyond that, it shouldn't matter."

"And you won't try to stop me?"

"Nope. Be our guest." Aisha said.

"Okay then." Darcy grinned. "Always wanted a free shot at on of you losers." She began to chant a spell. Darkness surrounded the maniacal fairy. The sun vanished from the sky, leaving behind a sea of stars and crescent moon.

"Thanks." Bloom said. "You can go now."

"Why would we-" Icy cut off as Bloom's hand burst into flame.

"I imagine getting hit with fire on a sunburn wouldn't feel too good." Bloom said. "We can fight again when you don't look like a lobster."

The Trix scowled and vanished.

"Uhhh, what happened?" Stella groaned as the dark cloud around her began to dissipate.

"Trust us, you don't want to know." Musa said.

The street lights came on, suddenly realizing it was midnight. The area was suddenly lit up.

"Oh, so that's what Darcy's curse did." Bloom said. Musa pulled out her phone and took a picture.

"What curse?" Stella asked. Her hair fell forwards, dark locks obscuring her face. Wait, what? She held up her hair.

"My...my...My beautiful hair!" Stella screamed. "What did that witch do to it?"

"Turned it black apparently." Tecna said. "Rather petty of her."

"Well, at least the dark magic fixed Stella." Flora said. "Everything should be fine now."

"But...but...MY HAIR!"

"Relax Stella, you can always dye it." Bloom said. "But for now, I think it's time for bed." She was met with a chorus of approval as they all went back inside, Stella still complaining about her new midnight black hair.

**A/N: ...I got nothing.**


End file.
